


with blue eyes that never cry

by anakien



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: AU, Gen, set in s2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakien/pseuds/anakien
Summary: "She called me Anakin," Ezra said.





	

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: Ahsoka's drugged or half asleep and Ezra's leaning over her to adjust her IV or something. All she really sees are his blue eyes and she mistakes him for Anakin.
> 
> I read the Ahsoka novel a few weeks back and it brought back just how painful the episodes where she left were. Also, I love Kaeden btws.
> 
> The title for this one came from "Feel the Silence" by the Goo Goo Dolls. The full lyrics is "you lie awake at night; with blue eyes that never cry." Uh, ouch. It's a perfect Ezra line to me tbh. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Ahsoka opened her eyes and immediately shrank back with a hiss. The light was way too bright, and everything was blurry and whoozy. The back of her head ached something fierce, and she clumsily prodded at it with her finger.

There were familiar voices talking quietly all around her, two people were even arguing. She could tell that she was sprawled out on her back, one of her legs bent underneath her at an awkward angle. A blanket was gently covering her.

She tried to sit up, and immediately felt whoozy. She let warm hands push her back down.

"Ahsoka?" One of them said, a boy's face. "Can you hear me?"

Ahsoka blearily opened her eyes again to two bright blue eyes looking at her with concern. Funny, they looked a lot like...

"Anakin," she whispered. The blue eyes widened, and she felt a gentle pressure on the inside of her elbow.

"No, no, I'm not-"

"Anakin," she repeated, eyes closing again, a small smile on her face. Her face smoothed out; her meds must have kicked in again. "I missed you, Master," she said, giggling like a teenager. Ezra Bridger sat back, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"What is it?" Kanan asked, walking away from the med-droid he was arguing with and setting a hand on his shoulder.

"She called me Anakin," Ezra said, shrugging slightly. He turned to look up at Kanan. "All I was doing was fixing her IV. I don't even look like him!"

Kanan narrowed his eyes as he studied Ezra's face. "No," he agreed. "You don't. It must be your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"Anakin had blue eyes," Kanan said. Ezra looked at him with a face that clearly read 'how do you even remember that?' Kanan gave him a half grin. "I had the biggest crush on him as a youngling. Me and the rest of the initiates."

Ahsoka interrupted them by letting out a small whimper, her face screwed up in pain. "I'm sorry, Master," she murmured, almost desperately. She lifted one of her hands, as if she were reaching for something, but her fingers grasped nothing but air, and she let it fall.

"Is she asleep?" Ezra asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

Kanan looked at the screen showing her vitals and nodded. "If she isn't yet, she's definitely way out of it."

Ahsoka murmured something less intelligible, but her forehead was wrinkled like she wanted to cry. Ezra watched her for a moment. "What was she talking about?" he asked. "She apologized. What happened between her and her master?"

Kanan sighed, running a hand over his hair. "It's a long story."

"We have time," Ezra said, looking at the motionless Togruta beside him. Kanan hesitated a moment before giving in, beckoning for Ezra to follow him out of her room.

"Well, it all started when someone bombed the Jedi Temple..."

\---

The next time Ahsoka woke up, she was clear-headed and alert. The swelling on the back of her head had gone down, and it didn't quite hurt as badly.

She sat up, no problem, and answered all of the med-droid's questions. When Ezra came back to visit, he was happily surprised.

"Ahsoka!" he exclaimed, eyes lighting up. She grinned at him. "You're awake!"

"Finally," she said. He sank down in the chair beside her bed and watched her with curious eyes. "What exactly happened to me?"

"Oh, well, we don't really know, but Kanan thinks that in the fight with the inquisitors you accidentally hit your head when you hit the wall." Ezra waved a hand dismissively. "You collapsed on the flight back to the Rebellion ship."

Ahsoka blinked in surprise. "How long have I been out?"

"Two days. You woke up briefly yesterday afternoon," he said. He looked like he was about to say something else, but he trailed off at the end and looked down at his feet.

"And?" Ahsoka said, one eyebrow raised.

"You called me Anakin," he admitted. Ahsoka leaned back in the hospital bed and bit the inside of her cheek. "Kanan told me about what happened, with you leaving the Order and all."

Ahsoka looked at him expressionlessly. "You were bound to find out eventually." This wasn't really the conversation she wanted to have after just waking up.

Ezra took a deep breath. "Sometimes I'm glad I wasn't born into the time of the Order," he admitted. Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. "Kanan doesn't know this. He talks about the old days like they were the greatest. But I honestly don't think I would've been much of a good Jedi."

"Apparently, I wasn't a good one, either," Ahsoka added, a wry smile tugging on her lips.

"If I had been in your place, I think I would have left, too. It's hard to say. I wouldn't have wanted to stay in a prejudiced Order that had no qualms about kicking me out."

"It wasn't all bad," Ahsoka said, eyes faraway in the past. Ezra looked at her like she was crazy. "Okay, so it wasn't perfect either. But I did have adventures. All my friends were there; it was the only life I'd ever known, and it was a good one. I had my master. Did Kanan tell you he stuck by me the entire trial? Anakin never gave up on trying to prove my innocence." She gave a sad smile. _But I'm the one who left him,_ she thought. _Not the other way around..._

Ezra looked like he was seriously thinking it over. "I think I would've liked to meet Anakin," he said. It was the most serious she'd ever seen him.

Ahsoka smiled. "I think he would've liked you."

**Author's Note:**

> It's kinda ironic to me that while Anakin totally would've loved Ezra, Vader absolutely hates him. 
> 
> R&R.


End file.
